Insight into Insanity
by Dragonfire2lm
Summary: in the openning chapter alone the central character tortures a rabbit, insults the human race and the planet they live on..and shows a glimpse of how insane he truly is...mature readers only.


**Insight into Insanity**

**Intro- Warnings, Insults and rabbit torture**

"why are you three even bothering to write that _thing_" A tall man wearing a black suit, gloves, boots and a black hooded cape spat at the three figures going over a large pile of papers.

The taller of the three a figure hidden by his midnight blue hooded robe glanced up at him, even though his face wasn't visible you could tell he was given the other man a flat look.

"We need to warn others about you Manaquire, if we don't who will?" the blue robed man stated calmly.

"Warn them? you make it sound like I'm dangerous" Manaquire huffed as walked over to a steel table nearly completely covered with various containers, pulled a dog carrier off from the floor and set it onto the table.

"You are" all three of his companions replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am not" he defended.

"Oh really. Why don't you tell that to the rabbit you're trying to force out of that cage" the green eyed, grey haired woman on the left of the stack of papers stated.

Manaquire spared a second to look down at the cowering brown rabbit clinging to the inside of the cage like its life depended on it.

"It's a rabbit Crystal, who cares about a rabbit"

The man in the dark blue robe looked at Manaquire.

"A lot of people care about rabbits…what are going to do with it anyway?" he asked.

"Glad you asked Tempus" Manaquire replied with an almost proud tone in his voice. "You see I'm about to use this rabbit to analyse the decompositions of living tissue at an abnormal rate".

"Living tissue? Just what are you going to do to the poor thing?" Crystal asked.

"Well like I said I'm going to analyse-"Manaquire began.

"Yes, yes we heard you first time but how?" Tempus interrupted.

"By exposing the creature to acid of course"

"While it's still alive?" Crystal stated horrified.

"Well it would be of no use to me dead now would it? A dead one would soon stiffen up and be riddled with parasites after only a few hours, completely useless!" Manaquire ranted.

"You are insane"

"Why thank you Crystal" Manaquire replied cheerfully.

"See this is exactly why people need to know about you…" Tempus said, shaking his head in a mix of disbelief and disappointment.

"True…but in all the planets and universes, did you have to pick _Earth?_" Manaquire asked, saying the word Earth as if it was the most disgusting thing he could think of.

"What's wrong with Earth?" Crystal asked curiously.

"What's wrong with it?" Manaquire echoed. "For starters it's a God forsaken rock in the middle of a lifeless clump of space, populated buy a bunch of greedy, overly social, nearly hairless stunted apes that think the most interesting thing out there is a cat playing the piano and the gossip surrounding some rich big shot, they are nothing but a bunch of idiots and fools" Manaquire explained.

"I think you'd better write a warning or message or something at the start of the book before sending it out Tempus" Crystal advised.

During all this Manaquire had given up trying to pull the rabbit out of the cage and had set up a high speed camera.

Tempus sighed and pulled out a pen and began writing on the bottom of the first sheet if paper.

_To whoever is reading this._

_Whether you are a friend or an enemy this analytical journal written by myself and my comrades explores the interesting and unstable psyche of one Manaquire Argentum. I pray to the higher temporal consciousness that his antics don't doom us all._

_I leave you with this book and this warning, there are a good many things in here that maybe offensive to some readers…Manaquire has complete and utter disrespect for almost everything, please don't send us hate mail, you have been warned, read at your own risk._

_From Tempus._

He put down his pen at the sound at all too familiar maniacal laughter. It seems Manaquire's experiment was a success and the madman was laughing as he studied the results of the poor rabbit's demise.

It was no wonder most beings killed themselves to escape his insanity, less they lose their own sanity.

"_So who wants to bet on how long we'll last hiding out here?_" came the husky, almost hollow voice of the final member of their group, a skeletal like dragon.

"Honestly Drakekor if news of the rabbit gets out I doubt we'll last the week". Tempus replied.


End file.
